Come And Get It (A Beatles Story written by The Paperback Writers)
by Celestearts
Summary: Cleopatra's Family has been time traveling for centuries. Not everyone in her family has the gift, or a Cleo puts it "Curse". Whether or not she has it will be determined on her sixteenth birthday, which is fast approaching. She just wants to live a normal life. But what will happen when she is take on an incredible journey and meets the Beatles?
1. Chapter 1 by Hawksabre

**Hello everyone and thanks for reading! This is the third (Yay!) story written by The Paperback writers! Special thanks to all our writers!**

**Hawksabre**

**Celestearts**

**TheLef318**

**Tee-bone**

**TheStarkiller**

**JamesWinstonParkinHarrisonLO VE**

**ShortyBlackwell**

**Happyplatypus**

**NatashaPavlova**

**Go check them out they are AWESOME writers! So here it is this chapter is written by Hawksabre! Review and PM!**

**-****_The Paperback Writers_**

* * *

Fuck my life.

I huffed as the teacher tossed my quiz onto my desk._ Another_ "B"! My mother is going to kill me! I rushed to Miss Laning's desk. "Miss. Lanning! There has to be a way I can make this an "A"! My mother won't be happy!"

My teacher slightly frowned. "I'm sorry Cleopatra, but I can't change a grade. Study harder next time."

_Study harder! I studied for three entire hours! _But I subtly smiled and walked away, slapping the cursed paper on the desk. "Ugh!" I growled.

I shoved a piece of my black hair behind my ear. My friend Annie smiled encouragingly at me. But... it doesn't help.

**Later**

I threw my backpack onto the suede couch, and yelled, "Mother!"

I heard a yelp and a bump over my head. _Whoops...I scared Grammy again... _I quickly raced up the stairs. "Grammy?" I called. I walked into her room, to see her standing as still as a rock, on her bed. I waved my hand in front of her amber eyes, only for them to remain cloudy, with no reaction.

"Oh, I scared her into a Time Blast..." I murmured.

You see, my family has been time-traveling for as long as I can remember. It runs through our blood. Although, sometimes it skips generations. I, myself, hope I don't have the gene. I just want to have a normal life as an archaeologist, my dream job. I'm now fifteen, and my sixteenth birthday is coming up. We know if we are chosen for the Journey on our sixteenth birthdays.

My mom is at work until six, so I might be lucky and have some free time before I'm grounded for like-life. I decide on watching some Doctor Who. I grab a coke from the fridge and plop on the couch.  
I was just getting to the part where the Doctor realizes who he really is, a TimeLord when I hear the door open and shut. _Uh-oh.  
_"How was your day at school honey?" My mom asked when she walks into the room, plopping down next to me.

"Um...okay. But I got a "B" on Miss Laning's quiz." I mumbled.

"YOU WHAT?!" My mother shouted.

"...Got a "B"...?" I said cheekily.

My mother's frown got even deeper, if that's possible. "DON"T BE CHEEKY WITH ME! WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER HAVE SAID?" I winced slightly.

"He would've said 'Try harder next time'. But then again, he's dead!" I said coldly. The look of shock on her face was evident. I'd never been outspoken...

"Go up to your room and DON'T come out." My mother hissed.

"Gladly." I clipped. "By the way, I scared Grammy into a Time Blast, so for once you have to make dinner!" I said rudely, then stalked up the stairs. _Wow, how exhilarating it is to be rebellious..._

**Cleopatra's 16th Birthday...**

Yippee. My birthday, the day in which the truth comes out if I'm chosen or not...

My mother bounced into the room, holding the most hideous pink, puffy dress I've ever seen in my entire 15-erm 16-years...

"I made this for you last week! It's so pretty, don't you like it?!" She chirped.

_Yikes...I would like it...If I were to be a clown for my birthday.  
_"Ummm... isn't it a _teensy_ bit childish?" I ventured.

"No..." My mother looked at me with big eyes, but that was when i noticed something turquoise behind her back. She followed my gaze, and dropped the monstrosity on the floor, whipping out a slim, but comfy dress out. It was gorgeous, and just my style. "Happy birthday, _hija_." She handed it to me.

"Wow, thanks mum!" I said, smiling widely. "It's really pretty."

Mother smiled at me quietly. "Better get changed, huh? It's a big day.." I knew what she meant... it scared me half to death.

I quickly shooed her from my room and got into the dress. It was tight, so it fit what little I had. I completed my outfit with some black heels and straightening my hair.

I descended the stairs in a hurry, and was met with a small crowd of family and friends, surrounding a black cake with pink icing saying '16'. As I joined them, they began to sing Happy Birthday.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Cleo..._

All of a sudden, a blue light flashed in my eyes, and I was in a dark alley. I steadied myself on a brick wall, because I'm a bit dizzy. I look down at my clothes, surprised when I see they have changed. Oh, shit. I was wearing a white sweater tucked into a longish pink skirt. _We're not in Kansas anymore..._ I recognized this look. I was in the 1950s or 60s.

Suddenly, I heard some voices from further up the alley.

"We could do it Paul." One voice stated. It was a guy, that much I could tell. But what got me was the distinctive accent.

"Yeah, you, me, Colin, and John in a band. Sounds like a _great _idea." The other voice said sarcastically, sounding a bit nasally.

I looked down the alley, seeing a garbage can I hide behind. I crouched behind it, peeking out to see two young men, no older than sixteen.

"Aw.. c'mon Paul! It'll be fun..." The other voice protested.

"Liverpool!" I yelled in realization of their accents. _Whoops.._

They walked over to the trash can and finally saw me. "Sorry.. um I..."

I finally got a close look. The one I assumed was Paul, with droopy hazel eyes and a rather annoyed look on his face. The other one, was thin with floppy black hair and piercing black eyes. It hit me when I realized who they were. The future Beatles!

"Join the band." And with that, I vanished, appearing right at the end of the song.

_Happy birthday to you...  
_I exchanged a look with my mother, who nodded slightly, as if she knew what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2 by Celestearts

**Hi, thank you to those who reviewed! We hope you are enjoying it! Here is the next chapter written by Celestearts (me) Let us know what you think! Thanks!**

**-_the Paperback Writers_**

* * *

When we had finished with cake I quietly excused myself and disappeared up to my room. As soon as I shut the door I collapsed on the bed with a huff. I didn't even bother to take off my new dress. Why did this have to happen? All my dreams of living a regular life and being _Normal_… That was all gone. Blown to the wind by my family's freaky genes! I hit my pillow trying to let out some my anger. It felt surprisingly good. I picked it up and chucked it at the wall, watching it slam into all the Beatles posters I tacked to the wall. I froze.

"No-" I stood up slowly realization creeping over me. I had seen the Beatles, Their younger selves that is. I ran up and touched Paul's face, a smile slowly creeping onto mine.

"Damn, I'm a lucky chick."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat impatiently drumming my fingers on my backpack trying to drum out the noise of the school bus. I looked out the window with a sigh.

"I can't wait until I get my license." Annie commented next to me. When I didn't answer she turned and gave me a concerned look. See, I have been struggling for weeks as whether or not to tell Annie. I needed to talk to someone about the time blast, But it just wasn't something I could talk to my mother about. The night of my birthday she came up to my room wanting to know about it, but I wouldn't let her in. She was lucky enough not to have the gene and this whole ordeal just seemed to show our differences more.

Now Annie and I were more or less the same. We found out early on that we both listened to the Beatles, and more things grew from there. My "encounter" was something totally worth bragging to her. But I had grown unsure. I hadn't had a time blast again which Gran said was unusual. She had one at least once a month, but claimed that it was more _Wild and rebellious_ when we were younger. I just kept praying the maybe the first one was a fluke. That maybe I could go on with my _life_.

"Cleo? We're here now." Annie stood up quickly. "Come on. I wanna see Stu."

I rolled my eyes. Stu was a guy who totally had the hots for Annie. I didn't see why he hadn't asked her out yet.

We made our way toward an ancient oak that stood on the school grounds. We both dropped our bags at the base and climbed up into it's branches to wait for Stu. As Annie chatted on about an essay she was working on, I noticed a gnawing pain in my gut. At first I ignored it but then I realized my pulse was sky rocketing.

"Annie, I don't feel well." I halfway moaned.

"It's probably just test anxiety." She answered.

"Wait we have a TEST?!" I said shocked. "I didn't study any!" I made to get down from the tree.

"AHH!" I clutched my head which was now aching.

"What is it?!" Annie's eyes were bugging.

It was a time blast coming on, I recognized the signs.

"No!" I screamed as blackness began surrounding me. I grabbed Annie's arm. She screamed as we both fell from the tree.

I landed hard on dark dank pavement. No! I did it again. I felt like smacking my head against the pavement.

"Ow."

I whipped my head to the side to see Annie laying there. How did she get here? I did time blast didn't I? I looked around. It was night time now, pretty late by the looks of it. We were in a dirty alley. When I looked out toward the main street I could see lights that reminded me of a smaller Las Vegas.

I looked back at Annie. "Are you all right?" I asked helping her up. I had a lot of explaining to do.

"I don't know." She said fixing her glasses back on her face. "What the hell?!" She said as she got a good look at our surroundings. "You knocked me out of a tree and I end up here. Am I dead or something?!" she asked frenzied.

"Um no, It's a Time Blast."

"A Time what?!"

I sighed and told her the story of my bizarre family and my first trip, and finally about Paul and George.

"So now you've somehow taken me with you?" She asked when I had finished.

"Yeah, obviously, I've never heard of other people being able to go though." I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She said looking slightly hurt.

"Well I was kind of hoping it wouldn't happen again." I said sadly.

"Why would you? It's a gift." She gave me one of her penetrating looks.

"And a curse!" I shot back. "Look where I've landed us."

"You know actually..." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I'm not quite sure where we are."

"Well I guess we might as well find out." I started heading out of the alley. As we got on to the street I noticed the signs I saw earlier were in a different language, what appeared to be-

"German." Annie stated.

"So like…Hamburg?" I asked looking around.

"It would appear to be. You've got the Beer, the clubs, and the..Eh, women." She said as a rather skimpy dressed girl walked past us.

"Wait, I thought you said we Time traveled." Annie said.

"Yeah, we did."

"Then what is Stu doing here?" She said pointing to a guy across the street exiting a club with several other guys. I had to admit, it looked a whole lot like Stu.

"Yeah that is weir- Annie!" She started running over to the group. I hurried after her. Sometimes, she lost all her wisdom.

"Are you crazy?! I asked as I reached her.

"Why, hello there ladies." We whipped around to see a great thug in leather looking us over a hungry look in his eyes. He grabbed my arm and I started flailing.

"Let her go!" Annie screamed tears going down her cheeks as she tried in vain to free me.

"Stu, help!" She cried out toward the guy we had seen earlier. Surprisingly he turned around when she yelled. He and his mates dropped their guitar cases coming to our aid. The gorilla noticed he was out numbered. He dropped me with a glare and took off.

"Why do I keep falling today?" I asked panting. I heard one the guys laugh.

"I think you've got worse problems than that, love." Wait that accent…

I looked up to see John Lennon staring down at me.


	3. Chapter 3 by TheLef318

**Chapter 3! thanks for all the responses everyone! This chapter is written by TheLef318! send her LOTS of PMs!**

**thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**-****_The Paperback Writers_**

* * *

Well, this was awkward.

Annie and I sat on the ground, just staring up at the Teddy Boys.

"Y'know, you girls look weird. Where'd you get your sense of fashion?" Paul asked.

We looked down at our clothes. Obviously no other girl they'd seen had been wearing just a regular t-shirt and jeans.

"Um, well . . ." Annie tried to reply. " . . . We just like to try new things." She turned to face me. When can we get out of here?! She mouthed to me.

I simply shrugged to her. To me it looked like we would be staying here for a little while longer.

I faked a giggle. "Actually, you know, we better get going. See you!" I took Annie's hand, and was about to take a step but wanted to say one last thing. "Oh, and I bet a couple of years from now you'll have every girl in the world screaming your names."

Annie pointed to me. "Yeah, you better believe her."

"Okay, skedaddles!" We broke for the next alley way we could find, and I knew the Beatles were smirking at us as we left.

Finally hidden from anyone, the Time Blast ended and we were back in school, fallen from the tree.

"Ugh . . . "Annie groaned and pulled herself up into sitting position.

"Well, now you know what it's like," I suddenly realized something and quickly got up. "Annie, didn't you say we had a . . ."

"TEST!" I pulled up Annie, we got our bags and dashed into the school hall.

Great now only the Beatles are on my mind and I won't be able to answer the exam. It was Math, I think. Oh, great. Math was my worst subject.

If my mom would flip out when I get a B, what more now? Especially with all my time blasts . . .

We entered the classroom, and sat on our respective chairs. We were the last one in, and our teacher glared at us. Everyone stared at us and I smacked my face on the table, turning red from all the embarrassment.

Like I said before, fuck my life.

* * *

I was in the middle of the test, and I knew that there was absolutely no way I'd get even a C.

I kept on remembering the Time Blast instead of remembering my lessons. Well, it's my loss, I didn't even study.

I wish I was one of those people who never studied and got high grades . . . I thought.

Alright. Since the Beatles were on my mind, could they even give me the slightest help in this exam?

I was focused on this particular equation:

2x 3 = 3x – 3

C'mon, Cleo! This is seventh grade math! How can you not get it?

Okay, Beatles . . . can you give me anything? Anything?

He say: One and one and one is three, got to be good looking 'cause he's so hard to see.

First grade addition. Nice help, guys.

* * *

"An F . . ."

My heart pounded like mad as my mother look at my test paper.

"AN F?!" My mother raged on me. "IS THIS HOW SERIOUSLY YOU TAKE YOUR STUDIES, CLEOPATRA?! THIS IS NOT A JOKE!"

"But mom, don't you know how hard it is for me to cope with all these Time Blasts? You're lucky you don't have them, because it just makes my life more difficult!" I was so frustrated and ran to my room. "Why can't I just lead a normal life?" I shut the door.

* * *

"So, how was the test?" Annie asked cheerily. I knew she got another A, since she was one of the best in Math in our batch.

"Don't bother me," I buried my face in my hands.

Annie knew what I got before I told her. "Another F, right?" She sighed.

"Ya don't say?!" I replied sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Annie tried to cool me down. "Now, here's something to get your mind of the test: Why do you think Stu was there in the Time Blast?"

I suddenly sat straight, looking at Annie.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too . . ." I replied.

"I mean, that guy looked so much like him! It's scary actually."

"What was even weirder that he was with the Bea-"a moment of realization dawned upon me as we hopped down the bus?

"Annie . . ." I absentmindedly said, staring at the boy, shades on his eyes, hair combed up . . .

And he was a painter, too.

"What is it?"

"Stu . . . Stuart Sutcliffe . . . John Lennon's best friend! I can't believe it!" I pulled Annie to sit on a bench, close enough eye on him.

"Wait a minute. That means . . ."

"Yup. That is Stuart Sutcliffe himself."


	4. Chapter 4 by Tee-bone

**Yay New chapie! hope you like it this chapter is written by Tee-Bone!**

**Thanks for REVIEWING!**

**-****_The Paperback Writers_**

* * *

Annie and I walked absent mindedly to our classes when I was stopped by a boy named Bill.

"Hey Cleopatra!" He grabbed my arm and smiled. I shrugged him off.

"Yes Bill? And could you just call me Cleo?!" I crossed my arms.

"Sure! Anything you want!" He smiled wider if that's possible. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you would like to go out tonight!"

"Um..." I looked to Annie who smiled really big. Bill was like the hottest guy in school but I never really liked him. I looked back at Annie who still seemed a little dazed by the Stu thing.

"Suuuuurrrrrre..." I said slowly.

"Great! I'll pick you up at six!" He grinned and walked away. I grabbed Annie and walked to our class room, what was I thinking?!

* * *

I sat at a little table in some restaurant I had never been to, next to Bill Stottle. It was starting to get awkward too, he wasn't talking at all and when I tried to start a conversation he would just give me one word responses! I was starting to get so annoyed I thought I would just leave already! I mean, why has he noticed me all of the sudden?! I turned to say something to him when my head started killing me and the room started spinning. I gasped in pain.

"Are you ok?" I could barely make him out but he didn't look concerned, in fact I think he was smiling!

"No this is only supposed to happen like once a month!" I mumbled grabbing my head as bill held me.

"Perfect." He cackled.

Then the blackness swallowed me and he was gone. I was laying in an alley. I got up as quick as possible and got out of there so I wouldn't have annother "incident". I wasn't really sure where I was so I decided to make the best of my little visit and explore a little. Hey and since I probably wont be here again maybe I could do something... adventurous.

* * *

Annie's POV

I went to Cleo's house to hang out for the night. but her mom said she went out with Bill Stottle. Now why in the world she did that, I have no clue! That guy is a total creep.

I was driving back to my house when I saw somebody in an alley carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. I stopped and pulled over where he couldn't see me because he obviously wasn't looking for help! I followed the guy as best as I could without being detected and when I got closer I realized the girl was Cleo! I gasped and then regretted it! The guy, who I'm assuming is Bill stopped and looked around but then he kept walking. I waited a second before moving again and he walked into an old abandoned tarot store. A sign on the door rattled as he slammed the door shut. 'Madam Zarinni' I quickly looked around for someplace I could hide but still see what was going on. I spied a ladder leading to the roof and climbed up. Through the skylight I could see everything that was going on. Bill had set Cleo down on a table. She didn't look like she had been harmed. But then why was she unconscious? My eyes widened as a thought crossed my mind. 'What if it was another time blast?' That seemed to make enough sense. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. Just then a large woman wearing more scarves around her neck than a giraffe could, walked up to the table. I assumed she was the witchdoctor, madam zarinni. She grinned maliciously and, after a word with Bill, began chanting. This didn't look good. I mean add it up. Creepo kidnapper takes girl with a history of time travel to a messed up witchdoctor. Even Cleopatra with her bad math skills would know what the answer was. I watched in horror trying quickly to come up some way to get her out.

* * *

Third person POV

Bill lay the young girl down on the table. He thought her name was Cloe. He wasn't sure. it didn't matter though, he had done his job. Madam zarinni walked in from the front of the store. Her scarves billowing around her as she walked. She grinned when she saw the young girl on the table. All her dreams of power were so close to being realized. She herself only had a small amount of power. She acted like she had more so that others would fear her abilities. But on truth she could barely read the cards.

"Are you sure this is the right girl, Stottle?"

"Yes, your highness. This is the one." Bill said nodding.

"And she is in this-"

"Time blast, yes. She said so right before she went under."

"Very good, Stottle." Zarinni said rubbing her hands together. this girl had the power. It was VERY strong. If she could magnify and extract the power... She began chanting beginning the ritual. But her concentration was interrupted by a loud crash from behind.


	5. Chapter 5 by The Starkiller

**Here is chapter five! thanks to The Starkiller for this chapter! send her lots of PMs and Review!**

**_- The Paperback Writers_**

* * *

My consciousness switched over, and I found that I was standing in a sea of people in a dark, cramped room. I knew that I only had a couple of minutes to observe my surroundings before I seemed more out-of-place than I already was. Let's see, dark, cramped, damp, rounded ceiling... The Cavern Club! If I strained my ear, I could hear Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and John Lennon singing over the sound of the yelling and screaming crowd. Finally, I began to enjoy myself- until the final chord was played and they left the stage; typical- damn time blast can't even get me to the beginning of the Beatles' set...

There was a small break while the next band took the stage, but I wasn't paying it much attention to them. They didn't top the few bars of the song I had actually heard the band before play, the band that would become the greatest band in history in couple of years in their time. I decided to find out what I could legally purchase to drink in the place (not much, apparently). Now that I was almost completely and utterly lost, I stood still and tried my best to enjoy the new band. There was part of my mind that was dwelling on my date back in my "real-time", but on the other hand I didn't really care. Bill was strange and creepy; I'm not exactly sure why I agreed to go out with him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and instinctively brushed it off and turned around to see who it belonged to. It was the hand of no other than Paul McCartney. He grinned broadly.

"Thought I recognized you," Paul said. "I remember seeing you in Liverpool, and again in Hamburg, and, obviously, now."

I returned his smile, "I always turn up. I'm like a bad penny."

"Not necessarily," he replied. "Would you like to go hang out with me and the band?" I glanced at the clock; these time blasts usually didn't last more than five minutes, I didn't think that I had enough time.

"I don't know, I have to-" I paused, looking for the right way to say 'I have to go back to my own time over fifty years in the future, sorry... "-leave soon."

"Oh, come on, please?" Paul pleaded. "After seeing you on and off for years, I want to get to know you. You practically don't change at all!" _Yeah,_ I thought_, There's a reason for that_. I put another smile on.

"Well, I guess I can make some time..." I agreed. I wanted so badly to sit down and have a drink with Paul and the rest of the Beatles. It would have been so much better than my other date.

"Here, take my hand." I grabbed Paul's sweaty hand and he led us through the crowd. "Where's your friend?" Paul asked, looking back at me briefly.

"She isn't with me this time," I replied nonchalantly. Suddenly, I could feel myself blacking out, and I knew that I was slowly slipping back into my own time. It was similar to normal fainting on top of a headache. "I have to go," I told Paul urgently.

"Wait- why?" he asked.

"I can't explain- I'm sorry!" I apologized. I knew I didn't have time to explain that my body was a time machine, which utterly sucked, so I just went for an 'I'm sorry, I'll see you again at another point in your timeline'.

"Well, at least tell me your name first!" Paul begged me, catching on that I couldn't control what was happening and he didn't have too much time left with me now.

"My name is Cleo-" I choked out, and then my consciousness was completely cut off.

I awoke in my own time, strapped to a table with a nutty woman and Bill staring at me.

"What the hell is going on?"


End file.
